counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
GIGN
}} The French GIGN ('''G'roupe D''I'ntervention de la 'G'endarmerie 'N'ationale: "National Gendarmerie Intervention Group")'' is a counter-terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The French GIGN is one of the groups in the Counter-Terrorist faction. The unit was founded by Lieutenant Christian Prouteau, six months after the Munich massacre during the Olympic Games in 1972, and a prison mutiny in Clairvaux Prison the year before. They are famous for ending a 1994 Air France Flight 8969 hijacking at Marseille airport in France and are considered as one of the best counter-terrorist units across the globe. Official description France's elite Counter-Terrorist unit, the GIGN, was designed to be a fast response force that could decisively react to any large-scale terrorist incident. Consisting of no more than 100 men, the GIGN has earned its reputation through a history of successful ops. In-game In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Source, some players avoid using it because of the distinctive yellow visor that can provide easier headshots for the enemies as a player can easily differentiate the head from the body, especially in CS:S. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, they retained their classic look. Their hand model features royal blue sleeves with black and dark grey gloves. Deleted Scenes Uniform Although the Deleted Scenes game files indicate that the GIGN was to be spotted wearing several variations of their uniform, only the classic one is seen in-game. Types: *Standard: Dark blue fatigues and dark blue Kevlar Assault Suit. *Jungle: Blue camo fatigues. *Unseen: Red fatigues Heads: *Operative: Dark green helmet *Unseen distorted model: Desert camo beret with balaclava *Unseen fixed model: Dark Green helmet *Officer: Red beret with GIGN Patch and sporting scars and beard Appearance ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero The bots in the Tour of Duty mode that use this player model are: Cost 1 *Gus *Morris Cost 2 *Roger *Ben Cost 3 *Travis *Cole Cost 4 *Brent *Lou Cost 5 *Eagle *Sandman Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes *Motorcade Assault Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' *Cobblestone *Italy *Cache *Shoots *Sugarcane *Stmarc Operation Bravo *Cache *Cobblestone Operation Phoenix *Cache Operation Vanguard *Marquis Operation Bloodhound * Resort Quotes Gallery Trivia *The game file name for this player model is "gign". *This faction only appears once in the Deleted Scenes mission Motorcade Assault, the least of any faction. **They also have the least number of seen operatives in a faction, only 4. *From Counter-Strike 1.6, the head structure of the GIGN models have changed from a simple ski mask to a helmet with a yellow visor in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and later released games. Interestingly, in Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the visor is flipped up while in Source and for some players models in Global Offensive, the visor is deployed and covers up the eyes. *The GIGN (as well as the GSG-9) have made appearances on all promotional pictures for every Counter-Strike game. *They were the second model made playable in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta. External links *National Gendarmerie Intervention Group at Wikipedia ru:GIGN uk:GIGN Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist